Happy Birthday
by AyaMarutachi
Summary: This story tells' about Toshiki and Misaki feeling for each other, hope you enjoy


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY...**

Author: MagicCorn_Aya

This story tells' about Toshiki and Misaki feeling for each other, hope you enjoy

Rated: Fiction-English-Romance/Humor- Tokura m.,Kai t & Other CV characther-words:977

**SUCH AN ENCOUNTER**

"Misaki-chan, can you help me to buy some groceries" said Shin to Misaki while he bussing doing some work at the kitchen, "Alright," Misaki reply simply.

As Misaki on the way to the super mart, Misaki see a familiar face go inside the mart. "Isn't that… no way..." mumble Misaki.

After buy all the things that wrote on the memo parchment, Misaki glance at the familiar face that she meets before entering the mart, "That is Kai isn't? Who is that?" Misaki keep asking herself.

Misaki arrive at home as the question keeps wandering in her head. Shin peak from the living room and welcome Misaki as Misaki smile to Shin.

While Shin and Misaki having a dinner Misaki want tell her uncle about what she saw that evening, but her mouth kept the word.

After finish dinner, Misaki lay on the bed while Assitantcat slept on her stomach thinking about the encounter "Ah, why I'm so thinkable, well maybe she is Kai girlfriend, wait, why do I care? Mo~ just sleeps!" say unsatisfied Misaki heart

**I DON'T UNDERSTAND!**

Next day, like usually Misaki do her chores at her late parent cards game shop, Card Capital and customer come and go until, "I told you! Your deck lack because you have small grade 3 card, how you can be my best student Aichi!" shout Morikawa in pride and treat himself like master of Vanguard games, "Here we goes again…" said Izaki in tired mode, Aichi look at Misaki and say good afternoon to Misaki, "welcome…" says Misaki smiling at Aichi suddenly, Miwa and Kai entering the shop. Misaki gaze at Kai with unsatisfied eyes until Kai realize someone looking at him, Kai looking toward to Misaki and came to the counter. They looking each other with non-satisfied eyes, "Hey, are you looking at me?" Kai says to Misaki. Misaki kind shock, Miwa, Morikawa, Aichi and Izaki looking at them, it was so once in the blue moon to see them talk and looking each other. "No, it just you're feeling…" Misaki replies with uncomfortable style. "What! Misaki nee-chan talk to the proud-Kai" say Morikawa in shock; they all overwhelmed to see that. Back to Misaki and Kai they look at each other the situation is kind stretched. Misaki back reading the book that she hold and says "Whatever just does your business all-ready." Kai glance at Misaki in cold and close his eyes walk toward to front door, as Kai walk Miwa shout at Kai "Kai! Where did you want to go?" Kai turn his head and says "I have no mood to play cards today, it just same weak-opponent to fight, it doesn't bring any benefits." After Kai finish his line and walk out the door Morikawa being sick of Kai attitude and says "That kid so arrogant! Who do you think you're?" Morikawa shout at Kai, Kai ignore the teasing. 'I don't understand!' says Misaki mumble by herself.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

Next day Misaki do her wok likes always, suddenly her uncle ask her to buy some cat foods, "Misaki-chan, can you buy cat foods for Assitantcat?" Misaki nod without saying anything. "Shin takes care of the shop while I go out, okay?" Misaki says while she on the front door. Shin wave his hand and small smile carve in Shin face. At the mart Misaki wondering why does so hurry his uncle need the cat food so immediately. Misaki arrive at the shop at looking at outside notice with Assitantcat face on it 'TODAY WE TAKING DAY-OFF, WE'RE APOLOGIZE ALL THE DIFFICULTIES' Misaki getting puzzles by his uncle behaviour. As Misaki walk through the automatic door the surrounding were black the light that Misaki only can see is the sun light beam through the door, when the door shut by itself suddenly the shop begins to bright and "SURPRISE!" Shin, Team Q4, Morikawa, Izaki and Emi gather around, "Happy birthday Misaki" says Shin while his hand holding a cake strawberry. Misaki wide her eyes and the groceries in the plastic bags are falling from her hand, Misaki hold her mouth with both hand with teary eyes, "I doesn't remember my own birthday…" Misaki says. Aichi come close to Misaki and give the present to her "Happy birthday Misaki-san, this present from me and Emi." Emi quickly came to Aichi after Aichi talking and say "It was hard decision to choose your present, me and Aichi hope you like it!" with bright smile. Misaki accept it with both hand and give a lovely smile to them, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Aichi and Emi were shock see Misaki smile so happy. After the party were over, Misaki take the presents to the upstairs on her bedroom suddenly she sees Kai laid on the wall, glance at Misaki. "Happy birthday," says him. Misaki close her eyes and nod a little and walks pass Kai. Suddenly Kai grab Misaki hand the gift scattered on the floor, Misaki watch Kai and say what does he do, Kai turn around Misaki in front him and wear Misaki a gorgeous small heart diamonds necklaces. Quickly Misaki turn and watch Kai with a red face "What is this all about?!" Kai catch a snap from Misaki reaction and says "I think you like it? It's for your present gift, and it was special." Kai said with his cold-looking smile. Misaki collect the presents that scattered on the floor and get up after finish collects, looking at Kai and whisper "Thank you" with a smile, Kai watching Misaki run up the stairs while her face like burning squid. That time Misaki puzzle has been solve. Just Kai and Misaki know their feeling for each other.


End file.
